marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 66
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * (Henry Pym's cat) Mentions: * * Locations: * ** *** ****Henry Pym's Laboratory **** Art Gallery * Items: * * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed scientist * * * Antagonists: * Communists ** The Commandant ** The Commissar * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Unnamed Communist country * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "The Power of Doctor Banner!" | Synopsis2 = The scientist who helped the Hulk finishes treating the Hulk's wounds from his battle against the Communist soldiers. Just then the Communists' military commander arrives on the scene with a proton gun. When he is about to shoot the Hulk, the scientist jumps in the way, taking the shot for the giant creature. Fearing retribution from the Hulk the commander flees. The Hulk realizes the commander killed one of the few people the Hulk considered a friend. This causes the Hulk to get angry and go on another rampage. Eventually, the Hulk exerts himself too much and reverts back into Bruce Banner, who passes out from exhaustion. All the while, the Communist tank battalion draws ever closer. Meanwhile, back in the US, Glenn Talbot reports to his superiors that they spotted Bruce Banner being taken into a Communist sub. Talbot offers to go and get Banner back, but the request is denied. News of Banner being held behind the Iron Curtain gets to General Ross, who tells his daughter Betty. She cannot believe that Banner would defect to the Communists. Talbot enters the room and tries to comfort her. While at the Leader's lair, the Leader is contacted once more by the Chameleon, who informs him of Banner's capture by the Communists. The Leader then contacts one of the Commissars of the Communists to confirm that Banner and the Hulk are behind the Iron Curtain. When this is confirmed, the Leader breaks contact, content that the Hulk would eventually defeat the Communists and return to the States. Back behind the Iron Curtain, Bruce Banner finally wakes up to find the ruins he passed out in are being bombed by Communist jet fighters. Banner runs for cover and eventually finds the body of the scientist who sacrificed his life for the Hulk. Remembering what happened, Banner gets mad enough to trigger his transformation into the Hulk just as a bomb blows up next to him. When the smoke clears, the Hulk is back and smashes all the airplanes in the area. Madder than ever, the Hulk then storms off to smash everything that stands in his way. | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Art Simek | Editor2_1 = | Notes = Continuity Notes The Power of Doctor Banner! * References to Russia being the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in this story should be considered topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)/Mentions Category:Avengers (Earth-616)/Mentions